


Into you

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, momo and chaeyoung play football, the title is super random and not related to ariana grande's song, they're all like seventeen btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: No matter how much Dahyun tries to deny it, she's very, very attracted to football players; or maybe just one in particular.





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> dahmo for the nice anon who asked for it on curiouscat (it's dahyunayeon if you're interested.) I hope you like it anon!
> 
> unbeta'd

The heat hits Dahyun as soon as she gets down from Sana’s car. She regrets not putting any sunscreen on, seeing as the sun is unforgiving even if it’s almost five p.m

“Do we really need to go?” Dahyun whines trying to shield her eyes from the sun with her hand.

“Of course we do! I know it’s not a championship game but it’s still important,” Sana insists, grabbing Dahyun’s arm so she doesn’t try to run away. “Besides, you know Chaeyoung is gonna be playing.”

“Let me rephrase it, then; do _I_ need to go? She’s _your_ girlfriend.”

“She’s also your best friend! Don’t be like this, Dub; we went to your boring piano recital.”

“It wasn’t boring!” Dahyun gasps offended, trying to free herself from Sana’s grasp. Sana gives her a look that says _really? It wasn’t?_ And Dahyun shrugs. “At least it was in the auditorium with air conditioner.”

“Stop whining, I’ll get you ice cream afterward.”

Dahyun stops resisting so much and walks with Sana to the football pitch, already feeling her shirt stick to her back.

The football team is already on the pitch doing their warm-up drills, and the stands are slowly but surely filling with people despite the hot weather. Sana waves excitedly when she spots Chaeyoung, but the girl is too focused on her training to notice her girlfriend.

“She looks so hot,” Sana says dreamily, and Dahyun fake-gags.

“Jocks aren’t hot,” Dahyun says matter-of-factly, “But she does look cool, I’ll give her that.”

They sit on the stands (Sana manages to get them spots under the shadow by twirling her hair at some first years that move as soon as Sana says please) and Dahyun takes her camera out of her bag.

“Chaeyoung asked you to bring that, didn’t she?” Sana asks with a small smile, knowing her girlfriend’s antics.

“Yeah, she says she wants to update her profile or something.”

Dahyun brings the camera to her eye and starts focus on Chaeyoung. Just when she finds a good position, someone steps in front of Chaeyoung. Dahyun, offended, zooms off to see who the idiot was. Her throat dries up when she notices who it is.

“Sana?” Dahyun asks, voice breaking slightly. “You didn’t tell me Hirai Momo was playing again... wasn’t she injured?”

“Oh, yeah, her leg healed like a week ago and the coach deemed her good to play. I’m glad because Mo was going crazy not being able to play.” Sana shrugs, not giving the issue any more thought; and too focused on her sweating girlfriend to notice the way Dahyun gulped nervously and her reddening cheeks.

Dahyun chews on her bottom lip nervously and she put her camera on her lap, worried about dropping it due to her sweaty hands. _It’s ok,_ Dahyun tells herself, _just focus on Chaeyoung._

But that’s easier said than done, because Momo looks _good_ in her uniform, and she’s been not-so-casually bumping into Dahyun at school and maybe, just maybe, Dahyun gets up hoping Momo will find an excuse to pick up her pens for her or let her cut in on the cafeteria line like she usually does.

It’s even harder to keep her camera on Chaeyoung throughout the game.

//

 

Chaeyoung and Momo are very talented, Dahyun finds out. She already knew Chaeyoung was good (or at least that’s what her and Sana said all the time), but she hadn’t had a chance to see her in action. And since she didn’t know much about football, Sana explained that both Momo and Chaeyoung were playing as forwards, and by the way they managed to do perfect passes and never lose the ball, Dahyun guessed they were doing an amazing job.

Dahyun managed to get some pretty cool pictures of Chaeyoung, and Sana squeaked when she saw them, claiming that she would print them all and make an album.

 

_(“Pay me first.”_

_“I will pay you with kisses!”_

_“You can have them for free.”)_

They end up winning the match 3-1, with two goals from Momo and one from Chaeyoung, and both girls take off their shirts to celebrate. For the short five minutes it lasts (before the coach scolds them), Sana snatches Dahyun’s camera to zoom in on Chaeyoung, and Dahyun tries and fails to keep her eyes off Momo.

 

While the team showers, Sana buys Dahyun the ice cream she promised, and Dahyun eats it happily as she leans against Sana’s car while they wait for Chaeyoung in the school parking lot. The girl arrives shortly after, and Sana runs to hug her and spin her around. Dahyun gulps when she sees Momo is coming with her.

“My love! You did amazing, you were the best player on that pitch, Messi is shaking!” Sana exclaims happily, peppering kisses all over Chaeyoung’s face.

“Best? Excuse me?” Momo chimes in as she walks towards them holding a duffel bag. “I was the best.”

“In your dreams, Momoring,” Sana sticks her tongue out at Momo as she cradles Chaeyoung’s face. “My baby was the best.”

Dahyun stays in her spot, ice cream slowly melting in her hand as Sana and Momo keep bickering, and Chaeyoung silently asks what’s wrong with her eyebrows; but before Dahyun can say anything, Sana turns Chaeyoung’s face towards her.

“I love you baby,” Sana says and kisses Chaeyoung on the lips, making both Dahyun and Momo pretend to vomit. Their eyes meet, and Dahyun can feel her cheeks warming up. And since she’s than unlucky, Chaeyoung notices.

“Sana, honey, the team is going to celebrate at that new bar a few blocks away, and you and Hyun are welcome to come. Oh, and we’re driving Momo, too.” Chaeyoung smiles up at her girlfriend and Sana nods excitedly.

Dahyun tries to get in the passenger seat, but Chaeyoung pulls her out by her shirt and shakes her head teasingly. Dahyun has to sit beside Momo on the backseat, and she hates how Chaeyoung keeps looking at her teasingly through the rearview mirror, sometimes even doing kissy faces.

Momo is quiet throughout the ride, and Dahyun is awfully aware of how close both of their hands are sitting on the middle seat. Dahyun keeps stealing glances at Momo, thinking that she’s being slick, but then Momo smiles softly and turns around.

“Do I have something on my face?” She asks softly. Sana is talking loudly in the front seat and Chaeyoung is paying full attention to her, as usual, so Dahyun knows it’s safe to talk without being teased.

“Uh, no I’m- I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Dahyun trips over her words as she looks away, moving her hands to her lap and holding in her breath.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you.” Momo pokes at Dahyun’s arm and smiles at her charmingly, making Dahyun’s heart beat even faster.

“You were great today…” Dahyun says as she bobs her head to the music playing, and Momo can’t help but find it extremely adorable.

“Thank you, I didn’t know you would come to watch.”

“Kinda got dragged into it,” Dahyun nods to Sana, and Momo smiles knowingly.

“Sattang here has never missed a match ever since Chae got in the team,” Momo says loudly as to catch Sana’s attention, and even pats her shoulder over the driver’s seat.

“Anyone who thinks I’d miss the chance to see my girlfriend being sporty is just plain dumb.” Sana shrugs, not ashamed to admit that Momo’s words are true.

 

Momo and Sana bicker playfully until they reach the bar, and when they get out of the car Chaeyoung stops Dahyun by grabbing her arm.

“Don’t be weird with her, ok? She’s not gonna bite- unless you ask her to.” Chaeyoung snickers and sticks her tongue out at Dahyun before grabbing Sana’s hand and walking with her girlfriend inside, knowing Dahyun won’t get to hit her while she’s with Sana.

Momo and Dahyun walk in together and Momo quickly spots her teammates already sitting on a big table. The thing is, there are only two seats left, and while Momo doesn’t mind it, she doesn’t want to make Dahyun more uncomfortable than she already seems.

“I can ask someone to switch with me if you-”

“No! No, it’s ok, don’t worry.” Dahyun smiles awkwardly, scolding herself for sounding so eager.

 

Momo moves Dahyun’s chair so that she can sit, and Dahyun smiles at her shyly, muttering a quiet _thanks_ before sitting down.

During dinner, Momo focuses on the huge burger in front of her and her teammates’ jokes, but that doesn’t prevent her from opening Dahyun’s small mayonnaise pack when she sees the girl struggling, or passing her the napkins when she sees some cheese on the corner of her mouth. (Momo is considerate enough to not give Dahyun a heart attack, and she simply hands her the napkin instead of wiping it for her.)

Chaeyoung, who is sitting on Dahyun’s left, nudges her and smiles again, and Dahyun discreetly tries to stomp on her foot under the table.

“I should’ve known you have the hots for Hirai,” Chaeyoung whispers teasingly but ends up groaning when Dahyun manages to kick her shin.

“Never knew you wanted Sana to know you cried after your first kiss.”

“She knows that already, loser.” Chaeyoung snickers again and pulls her chair closer to Sana, knowing Dahyun will try to hit her again.

After a while, everyone starts to leave and soon it’s only the four of them on the table; but Momo is still eating her extra big order of chicken nuggets, so Dahyun decides to stay with her.

“You guys go without me,” Dahyun tells her friends, knowing Chaeyoung is tired by the way she’s leaning against Sana. “I’m not gonna leave Momo alone.”

“Such a caring person,” Chaeyoung pinches Dahyun’s cheeks, and she _knows_ Dahyun is gonna kick her ass as soon as they’re not in such a public place, but it’s worth it seeing how flustered she gets. Sana kisses Dahyun’s cheek before and waves at Momo before leaving with Chaeyoung and Momo smiles guiltily at Dahyun.

“You can leave if you want, it’s alright. I’m always the last to finish eating so I’m used to it.”

“Nonsense, I don’t mind staying. Besides, I’m going to steal one of your nuggets.” Dahyun reaches for Momo’s tray and takes a piece of chicken, dipping it in ketchup before biting into it. Momo simply smiles and pushes the tray closer to Dahyun, knowing damn well that if anyone else had done that, especially after a game, they would’ve lost an arm.

They talk about the game, or at least they try to since it’s mostly Dahyun complimenting Momo’s running ability but not understanding much more. Momo starts to explain the rules and even if Dahyun is still very lost, she doesn’t have the heart to interrupt Momo, not when she looks so excited talking about _offsides_ and _side corner kicks_ or something like that.

Dahyun is so entertained with Momo she forgets to check the time, and when Momo’s phone lights up next to her, Dahyun’s eyes widen at the time on the screen.

“I’m screwed,” Dahyun quickly fishes her phone out of her pocket and sighs relieved when she doesn’t find any missed calls from her mom. “I should head home…”

“I’ll walk you,” Momo wipes her mouth with a napkin and starts gathering all the trash in the tray to throw it out.

“There’s really no need to-”

“Nonsense, you stayed here with me so the last thing I can do is walk with you to make sure you’re safe.”

“And how about you? Won’t you have to take a bus alone?”

“Yeah, but I have these,” Momo flexes her arms and Dahyun’s mouth goes dry at how defined Momo’s biceps are. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. Now let’s go.”

When they leave the bar, Dahyun is surprised to see that the weather became rather chilly, but her cheeks still warm up when Momo drapes a jacket over her shoulders.

“I had it in my bag,” Momo replies before Dahyun can say anything, and she pokes at Dahyun’s cheek with a grin, but doesn’t mention anything else. “Where to, cutie?”

Dahyun does her best to keep her heart from jumping outside her chest at the pet name, and simply starts walking knowing Momo will follow her. Momo wonders if she should hold Dahyun’s hand that is hanging so close to hers. She decides to do so and smiles to herself when Dahyun doesn’t pull away.

“Thanks for staying with me tonight; I really enjoyed your company.”

“Well, thanks for walking me home,” Dahyun is _nervous,_ and she wishes Momo would stop looking at her like that. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and keeps looking at her shoes. Then Momo nudges her with a chuckle, and Dahyun looks up with a smile.

“Why are you so shy all of sudden?”

“I’m uh- you’re just like- pretty. Really pretty. I’m sorry,” Dahyun chuckles nervously and averts Momo’s gaze, embarrassed and thinking Momo will think she’s weird.

“Why sorry? Are you taking it back?”

“N-No, no, I just-”

“I’m messing with you,” Momo says cutely dragging the ‘u’, and Dahyun feels so disoriented she doesn’t notice they already arrived at her house.

“We’re here,” Dahyun announces, shuffling in her feet nervously. “Thanks again.”

“You’re really pretty, Dahyun. And nice, and smart, and funny,” Momo’s smile is sheepish as she grabs both of Dahyun’s hands and looks her in the eye. “Do you think I can get your number?”

Dahyun is paralyzed, _did the pretty girl really just ask for her number? Hers?_ Instead of replying, Dahyun hands Momo her phone and watches as Momo types her number on it.

“Now you have to promise to text me,” Momo says with a pout and-

“Are you flirting?” It slips out of Dahyun’s mouth before she can process it.

“Have been for a while, thanks for noticing.” Momo chuckles and then sighs, looking away embarrassed. Dahyun is not sure why she does it, but she grabs Momo by her shirt and pulls her in.

Their lips crash and the kiss feels clumsy at first, but then Dahyun’s grasp on Momo’s shirt relaxes and she rests her hands on her shoulders instead. Momo cups Dahyun’s face, softly stroking her cheeks and smiling into the kiss.

When they pull apart, Momo has a dreamy look on her face while Dahyun’s mouth is agape.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” She muses in almost a whisper, and Momo starts to get worried she will regret it until the shocked expression turns into a big smile and she starts to giggle.

“Your cheeks have been red all day,” Momo comments, poking at Dahyun’s cheeks again.

“I got sunburned today,” Dahyun tries to make an excuse, but she knows it’s useless when she can’t stop smiling anyway. Momo kisses her this time, and Dahyun has to stand on her tiptoes a bit, but it’s nothing short of perfect.

“Now you really have to text me.”

“I’ll text you as soon as I walk through that door.”

“Speaking of the door,” Momo cringes and immediately stops cradling Dahyun’s face. “Your mom is over there.” Momo shoves her hands in her pockets and clears her throat, avoiding looking at the house.

“Well… I guess I will see you tomorrow.” Dahyun giggles at how serious Momo’s expression turned as the older girl nods solemnly.

“Yes, of course. Uh, good night.” Momo bows and starts speed walking away from the house, taking the risk of turning away and blowing a kiss at Dahyun.

Dahyun waves her goodbye and then turns around slowly. She doesn’t like the smirk on her mother’s face at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D please consider leaving a comment if you liked it.


End file.
